In The Shadow Loki fanfiction
by boriarty
Summary: Loki and Thor at Highschool. While Thor is the popular and loved by everyone guy, Loki is the victim of bullying. He wants revenge in a very brutal way. Can the new girl stop him from creating a bloodbath at school?


Loki´s Pov:

New year... oh god.. please no.. I don´t want to endure this.. this kind of life just another second.. how am I going to survive another year, or two? Maybe three since my grades start t become worse than my attitude.

It was 6.25.. my alarm was set for 6.30 but I didn´t need one since Thor, the perfect son.. popular, loved by everyone, especially the girls bursts into my room every morning.

„Hey loser, get your skinny ass up!" His voice was loud.. so loud you could think it boomed through my room. He reached over, grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me out of my bed onto the floor.

„Please.." I groaned, both of my hands wrapped around Thor's huge arm. He just stood there and laughed. He pulled me over to my dirty laundry and pushed my face inside. „eww, brother you smell bad.. have a shower!..You smel that?! Do you?!" I tried to get away from him, from my laundry but it was impossible." Hm, maybe I should help you getting a shower since you can´t do anything right... how does the toilet sound? One flush and you're clean!" He smiled and wanted to pull me all the way towards my bathroom. „No, Thor, please!" The beeping of my alarm reminded him it was time for breakfast. „Lucky, loser..." He let go of me and went outside my room, laughing. Once he disappeared I sighed silently. I got up and went to have a shower. I could hear him talking to his girlfriend on the phone. He was telling her how he woke me up today..

I watched myself in the mirror. Close to tears. Why can´t this just stop? What did I do to receive this?...

Once in the shower there was no warm water?... No matter how far I pushed the shower knob to the left.. No warm water? Thor...

~In school~

Since Thor took the car and I had no money or a card for the bus I had to walk.

I was late when I entered the school. First period was History.. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my history book when someone slammed the locker shut and slammed me against it. „Faggot!" the boy said and laughed. I groaned in pain and the other students laughed.

With my head down I went to class as fast as I could. When I wanted to sit down, my chair broke and I found myself on the floor, students laughing.. even Mrs Williams stifled a chuckle..only the girl next to her didn´t.

„ Ok everybody sit down! Loki just take a new chair...

Welcome to the new school year, we are having a new student, why don´t you just introduce yourself a bit?" Mrs Williams looked at the girl in the black skinny jeans and a green hoody.

„My name is Jade Morstan, I´m from London.." Her voice was quiet and she avoided everyone's gaze. „uh... okay Jade, just take a seat.." She pointed to the free chair in front of me.

The girl quickly sat down and pulled out her pad to take notes.

Her hair was in a dark chocolate-brown and it smelled like cinnamon..." „Yo, Loser, stop staring at the new girl, she would never want to hang out with such a creep!" Derek, Thor's best friend yelled through the class as he noticed I was staring at her. Jade turned her head in Derek's direction. „My name is Jade and I don´t think you know me good enough to be able to say what I want and what I don't want, loser" she said baldly and I was impressed. No one ever answered to one of Derek's stupid and brainless phrases. She even called him loser?...

As she turned her head I could see her flawless, porcelain like skin..she was beautiful but Derek was right.. she would never spend her time with me. She´s soon going to be one of the popular girls, while I´m just.. the loser..

I sank my head down to my notes and didn´t dare to look up one more time.

~Break~

The bell interrupted Mrs Williams and all the students were rushing outside for having a break.

I was the last one, since I wanted to wait till the hallways were empty so I could go and have lunch at the library. After I put my book into my locker I rushed towards the library. I almost reached it when someone grabbed me, not only someone, a few people , they were holding me and pushed me into one of the trash bins. The laughed wild „oh what a loser!"

„stop it... STOP IT!" I screamed which caused them to just laugh hysterically.

I was sitting against the wall and had my eyes closed. After a couple of minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder, removing the old sandwich that was in the trash bin. I flinched and as I opened my eyes I was looking in the darkest eyes I have seen. They were nearly black.. so deep..

„you okay?" she asked in her quiet voice..." I slapped her hand away. „just leave me alone!"

I yelled, got up and rushed into the library.

Okay.. that was harsh.. but she will be like the others..So why do I even care about this?


End file.
